The mind game
by Abooknerdandproud
Summary: Percy downloads this new game that you play with a friend to see if they really know you but he doesn't read the fine print and that leads to Percy oh I don't know being able to read Annabeth's mind and the other way around. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Percy's Pov

I was with Annabeth (My best friend who I secretly have a crush on who is also a daughter of Athena.) In my bedroom. We were hanging out and doing homework, but I was getting bored.

I looked over at Annabeth and saw her chewing her pencil and looking really cute as she worked out the maths problem she was trying to do.

"Percy do you're homework!" Annabeth said.

"I'm boooored!" I complained.

"Well don't look at me do something else!" she said.

"But looking at you is so fun!" I said.

"No it's distracting!" She replied.

I gave a long aggravated sigh and took out my phone. I went on to the app store and looked at the game that was number one at the moment.

It was called The Mind and it sounded cool.

Press the middle button with your partner and see if they can guess what's going on in your mind.

I downloaded it but it was going to take like three minutes and believe me that's along time to wait for a demigod.

"Annabeth...!" I said in a convincing tone.

"What do you want Percy?" She asked sounding exasperated.

"Please play this new game with me!" I asked.

"No Percy I'm busy!"

"Please!" I begged.

"No Percy!"

"Pwetty pwease..!" I tried even putting on the look.

Annabeth took one look at me and my 'look' and gave in.

"Okay Percy but afterwards we have to work okay?"

"Okay!" I said.

I took my phone out and Pressed on the game.

Two buttons came up and a question.

We both put our finger on the buzzer and were immediately sent this short electric shock, that made us faint.

~Line break~

Ten minutes later... (Still Percy's Pov)

I opened my eyes to find myself passed out on my bed. I turned my head to find Annabeth stirring.

She looks so cute I thought.

"What did you just say Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"I didn't say anything!" I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes I'm sure!" I said.

"Okay!" Annabeth said.

We just sat there looking at each other when I suddenly heard a he looks so handsome.

Where did that come from I thought!

"Percy are you hearing things?" Annabeth asked.

"Yea why!" I asked.

"Think of something Percy, something random you have never told anyone!" Annabeth said.

"Umm okay."

I thought of the time when I ate seaweed at the beach.

I heard a snicker beside me.

"Really seaweed brain... you ate seaweed."

"How did you hear that!"

"Umm I think I heard you say it through my mind!" Annabeth said. "Let me think of something and we will see if it's true!"

I suddenly heard a I like maths!

"Really wise girl!"

"So you heard that?" She asked.

"Yea I heard it!" I said.

I was seriously beginning to get freaked out.

"Well one thing we know for sure is that we can read... each other's thoughts!" Annabeth said.

**Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed this new story Idea I had I don't really know if it's that good so if you think it is please review, Fav/follow. Won't update until I have got over at least 7 reviews!**

**Thanks Guys **

**~Abooknerdandproud**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy's Pov

I can read Annabeth's mind... this is a lot to process, who knows what goes on in that Athenian mind of hers. What if all she thought about was facts, that might explode the tiny brain I have. Oh my gosh what if she starts thinking about her girly gifts... you do know what I mean right? You know her... thing. The thing that women get... FINE her blimming period. Even thinking about the word makes me disgusted and the thought of Annabeth having it... *shiver*.

"You know I can hear inside your head seaweed brain, so everything you just thought, I heard, and who call it the girly gift, plus I do NOT want to hear what goes on in your head... you're a guy, and guys are very dirty minded sometimes!" She said through my head.

"Well, so are girls I don't want thoughts like 'omw he is sooo hot, and look at the shape of his bum, it looks so good' going through my head although I don't think you would do that... would you?" I asked through my head.

"Seriously Percy you're even asking... gross, I am not that kind of girl!" she said disgustingly.

I know I thought forgetting about Annabeth listening, you're special, one of a kind, I thought probably with dopey smile on my face.

"What did you just think seaweed brain..?" she asked sounding rather confused.

"Uhhh nothing...!" I stuttered through my head, I didn't even know it was possible to stutter through my head.

"Everything is possible when it comes to you, Seaweed brain!" She said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I thought asked.

"Never mind seaweed brain, anyway I have to go, even though that's not really possible but still, bye!" she said/thought.

"Bye" I replied.

I got up of my bed, and walked down the stairs, into our small but cosy living room. A gorgeous aroma was coming from the kitchen, it smelled like my mum's homemade blue, chocolate chip cookies. I walked into the kitchen and literally started drooling when I saw the plate heaped with a pile of blue, chocolaty, goodness. I picked one up and devoured the first one in seconds. When I was bout t start my fifth my mum walked in and started laughing.

"Save some for the rest of us Percy, you know paul loves them as well!" she said with a stern look, but there was laughter evident in her eyes.

"Sorry mum, they are just so good" I said in a childish voice.

"Oh don't worry honey, oh and Chiron told me to warn you about something, he IMed me earlier." she said.

"Really what was it?" I asked with curiosity.

"There is new app, that Hermes made as a prank, It's called the Mind game and it's supposed to read your mind when you touch the button with your partner, but it instead gives you an electric shock, but for demigods, it's different, it can leave permanent effects, it says in the fine print, but of course hardly anyone reads the fine print, no demigods have had any effects yet but I was still told to warn you."

I looked at my mum with shock and confusion.

"First off, what do you mean permanent damage, and secondly you couldn't have told me before!" I said.

Mum looked confused but then realisation dawned on her face.

"Oh you didn't Percy?" she said.

"Well I didn't know!" I said sheepishly.

She looked at me really sternly until she spoke up again.

"But wait who was your partner?" she asked confusion evident in her voice.

"Annabeth!" I said meekly.

"Oh my gods Percy... have you felt anything different?" she asked.

"Well...!" I started.

"Perseus Adam Jackson, what is well supposed to mean?" She said harshly.

I winced she hardly ever used my full name unless I was in deep trouble.

"We can hear each other's thoughts!" I stumbled out.

"Oh my gods Perseus, why didn't you tell me before, we need to go to Chiron right away, tell Annabeth, we will meet her there, okay?"

"Yes mum!" I said like a small child.

I used my thoughts to communicate with Annabeth again.

"Annabeth, I'm on my way to camp and we are in deep trouble, I'll see you there!" I thought.

"Oh no, I'll see you there Seaweed brain!" she said.

And with that mum grabbed her keys and we started the Long journey to camp.

**Hey guys thanks for all your kind reviews, here is the next chapter, Please review, because I don't if it's any good... hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**~Abooknerdandproud**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Percy's Pov

Mum was looking at me throught the front mirror throughout the whole journey to camp half blood, and let me tell you this it wasn't a look you wanted to be given.

My mum is one of the kindest people you will ever meet but when she's mad she gets scary, not as in throw things around the room scary, but give you a look that is really evil and make you feel so bad scary... does that make sense?

Anyway I tried to apologise to my mum but all she would say is we will see what the consequences are before I think about accepting that apology. Which makes you even more disappointed in yourself.. right?

Anyway by the time we got to camp it was like five in the afternoon, which means that the conch horn is about to be blown, signaling dinner in the mess hall.

Mum parked the car outside the forest leading into my second home camp-half blood.

We walked up to the entrance where I found Annabeth waiting for us. I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hey Wise girl!" I said.

"Hey Seaweedbrain!" she replied.

W stood there huggin eachother until we were interupted by a cough. I turned around to fine my mother looking at us and smirking.

"Percy, you have to give me permission to come in." she said.

"Oh yeah, I Percy Jackson, Give Sally Jackson permission, to come in, to see the the magic and wonders that is called Camp-Half Blood!"

After my amazing speech mum, walked into camp and made me show her where Chirons office was. I mentally sighed.

"I heard that sigh seaweedbrain" said Annabeth from her thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah!" I replied also through my thoughts.

I turned towards Annabeth and she gave me a look that said this was all your fault, even thought it pretty much was my faul but hey she didn't need to point the finger, she's the one who gave into my cute baby seal eye's and played with me. She is supposed to be the sensible one she shouldn't listen to me.

"Yeah well you shouldn't pull the cute baby seal face, should you?" she thought.

"Yeah well you should learn to try and turn away my cute baby seal face." I retorted.

"Well it's not my fault your face is cute!" she said, which confused me a bit.

"What?" I asked/thought.

"Uhh nothing, just forget I thought anything!" she stuttered out quickly.

"Okay!" I thought.

We walked up past the sword fighting arena when I heard a shout of Percy. I turned to see who it was. It was Travis and Connor Stoll.

"Yo, hey Stolls, hows it been?" I asked while giving them a bro hug.

"Oh you know the usual, playing pranks on the Demeter cabin!" said Travis casually.

"That's only because we all know Travis has a crush on Katie!" Connor said with a smirk.

"No I don't!" Travis said, while blushing.

"Whatever you say." Connor muttered.

"Well I better go guys, I have to go meet Chiron in the office along with my mum and Annabeth because of that stupid new prank game your dad made!" I say.

"Did you... no way!" They said at the same time.

"Yes way!" I replied.

"Oh so what was the effect." they asked.

"Oh you know besides being able to hear Annabeths thoughts, and being able to communicate via our minds, nothing much I guess!" I said.

"Omw that is so cool!" they said again at the same time.

"Well better be heading off, don't want to get into even more trouble than I already am." I said.

I then waved goodbye and ran to the big house.

I walked in and mum started me down.

"Don't you know how serious this is Percy, sit down!" she commanded.

Chiron walked in.

"Now what's the matter?" He asked.

Mum spoke up.

"Percy and Annabeth played the game Hermes made and they can now read each others minds!" she said very quickly and all at once.

Chiron just looked at us.

"So you can read each other's minds huh?" he asked.

"Yea!" Annabeth and I replied at the same time.

We then blushed.

"Right, go to the mess hall and get dinner, I need to talk to Mrs Jackson alone." he said.

I waved goodbye to mum an walked to the mess hall with Annabeth, with only one thought on my mind.

What the hell did Chiron want to talk to mum about?

**Hey guys next chapter done... what do you think? I was thinking of adding in some Tratie and Cliss... Chris/Clarrise. What do you think about that? Tell me what you think in the reviews... I might even add in some Solangelo! :)**

**~Abooknerdandproud**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chiron's Pov

I watched as my two bravest campers ran off to the mess hall. It was now just Sally Jackson and I. I turned to Sally with a grave look on my face.

"You know this could change the whole nature of their realtionship!" I told Sally.

"Yes I understand that but..!" She replied but i cut her off before she coulf finish what she was about to say.

"No I don't think you do, I don't think that it was by accident, that Percy came across this app, I think it was the workings of a certain God, that loves both Percy and Annabeth!" I said trying to give her a hint.

She replied with "Well that rules out pretty much all of them, apart from... Oh no!" Realisation dawned on her face.

I just looked at her sadly and nodded.

"She wouldn't do that... would she?" Sally asked.

"I think she just did!" I told her in reply. "Remember she has been rooting for them to get together ever since they were twelve!" I reminded her.

Sally just looked a me.

"Yes I do know that, but I didn't think she would take it this far, I mean it could ruin them. It could ruin them forever, because I do know that Percy has a crush on Annabetha s he told me so but, what if Annabeth doesn't feel the same way?" Sally asked.

"Sally, Annabeth likes Percy to, because she told me and came to me for advice but she also thinks Percy likes Rachel... as in Rachel Dare!" I said.

Sally looked shocked.

"Oh no, why on earth would she think that?" Sally asked.

"I don't know but I do know that Percy and Rachel have been spending more time together, than usual and Annabeth is getting jealous and if Percy thinks of something like oh i don't know her eyes are so beautiful and Rachels near by, it could be taken the completely wrong way by Annabeth!" I said.

Sally now turned angry.

"I mean I guess I should've know that she would do something like this, I mean it's completely in her nature but... uggh she has me angry now!" Sally said with annoyance edging into her voice.

I looked at Sally with an understanding look.

"Yes I completely agree.. she has really done it this time!" I said.

I turned to look at Sally.

"Look, I think it would be safer for Percy to stay at camp, until this wears of, incase there is any effects!" I said.

Sally looked sad and nodded.

"Let me just say goodbye to Percy!" Sally said.

"I'll come with you!" I said.

I left the big house to tell Percy why he would be staying here but all I could think about was how this was all the fault of one person...

The Goddess of Love herself... Aphrodite.

Aphrodite's Pov

I smiled as I saw Percy and Annabeth, walk down to the mess hall together. The were so cute together. They both liked eachother but didn't realise it, they just made me fangirl so much.

I was listening into Chiron and Sally's conversation and Chiron decided to keep Percy at camp, this would make my job easier.

Annabeth and Percy do not know what they've got into.

By the time I'm finished with them, they will be together. No matter how long it takes, or no matter how many twists and turns will be made and believe me there will be lots of them.

I looked at Percy and Annabeth once more before I started to make my diabolicle plan come to life!

**Hey guys, Hope you liked this update, I know it took a while but It's done... Please review/ follow and fav! :)**

**~Abooknerdandproud**


End file.
